1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for forming rectangular bales of fibrous materials, such as agricultural crops and industrial products, into relatively large size bales, using a continuous process requiring substantially smaller compressive forces than the conventional plunger type balers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most common type bale forming machines use reciprocating plunger mechanism to press separate layers of loose fibrous materials into relatively small rectangular bales which are tied together by wire or twine. In other widely used machines the layers of loose fibrous material are formed into cylindrical bales by applying a continuous rolling process in a bale forming chamber which is confined by power driven belt systems.